The present invention relates to equipment for suspension of a car or a counterweight in an elevator installation and to methods for mounting and for maintenance of such suspension means.
German patent document DE 2333120 illustrates such an elevator installation, in which a car and a counterweight are suspended by means of looping around of steel belts. Several deflecting rollers are in that case combined into a deflecting roller unit, which is connected with the car or with the counterweight. The individual deflecting rollers are in that case arranged on a common axis so that the individual deflecting rollers are capable of different rotation.
However, this solution has disadvantages. The deflecting roller units have to be matched to the number of steel belts that are used and be correspondingly combined. Alignment of the deflecting roller unit to the take-off direction of the belts can take place only as a whole and an individual length compensation of the belts due to unequal load distribution, aging and wear or imprecise mounting is not possible with this deflecting roller unit.